1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transporters and, more particularly, to an improved log transporter adapted to be rolled along a surface whereby a large supply of logs may be transported conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the log transporting art, the transportation of a large supply of logs previously has been difficult. For example, it is well known simply to load a supply of logs in a box and carry the loaded box from a log pile to the fireplace. Alternatively, a loaded box or a supply of logs may be transported by wheelbarrow or other vehicle. These conventional techniques of log transportation, however, involve great physical exertion and inconvenience. If a lesser supply of logs is transported, many trips are required. Frequently, elderly or infirm persons may not be able to transport enough logs to a fireplace to insure the desired operation of the fireplace. Moreover, log transporters such as wheelbarrows often are unsightly and will be placed far from the fireplace, thus necessitating many trips to the wheelbarrow to replenish the fireplace.